


Take Me To Church

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies." Luke x Sylar vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Take Me To Church" by Hozier


End file.
